Meltdown
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Part 3 of 4. Sonic is taken to Argo Valley with Roman Victor and joins the Eagles' band of thugs, causing chaos around this new city. Amy, Tails and Manic continue the pursuit for their friend but with new dangers present, can they find Sonic and bring him home, or will they end up being his next victims? Rated T for violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

As the rain started to pour down on the streets of Rogue County, Sonic, Roman Victor and the rest of the Robotized Eagle's gang of thugs hopped inside a Black SUV. They were driven out of town quickly with about 4 other Black SUV's following as protection from everyone else around.

Amy stood frozen in her spot, shocked at what she saw. Using his jacket as a shield from the rain, Manic ran to Amy, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into their car. Tails looked out his window and saw a few Robots helping up the beaten and battered Sleuth Dogg after his battle with Sonic in Roman's tournament.

"We came all this way, for him to just take off **again**? I knew it was a bad idea to come here from the start, Amy. I don't know about you guys but I'm going home, screw him" Manic reached into the back seat and picked up his backpack.

"Don't talk about Sonic like that.." Amy said, shivering because of how cold it was

"No, I don't care, Amy. He left for a reason, and it's no different here. He doesn't want to be around us anymore, I understand that. Just let him do his thing, and maybe we'll see him around here and there. Other than that, he can go to hell for all I care" Manic said as he opened his bag and pulled out his phone.

"I can't believe you, Manic. You're his own brother and you're gonna give up on Sonic? he never ever gave up on any of us. Sure, he left but we all know he had problems dealing with everything that was going on. The least we can do is try to get him the help he needs.."

"Amy, there's no helping a nutcase like him. I know you love him, I do too, he's always gonna be my brother, but I think it's better if we just leave him and go on with what we're doing. He'd say the same if me, you or Tails left everyone"

"No he wouldn't and you know that. The old Sonic would be the first one looking all over Mobius for us. The Sonic I saw, the one I looked in the eyes, that wasn't him. he needs our help. Come on, guys. lets save Sonic before he really hurts himself"

the car remained silent for 3 minutes, Manic looking over at Tails then looking down at the floor. Then, he sighed and answered.

"Fine, alright. I'll go with you. but this is the last time I help look for him. if he takes off on us again, well that his problem" Manic put his bag down and Sat back in his seat.

"I only have one question" Tails said, turning on the car 'Where did he go?"

Manic looked at Amy as if she knew, but neither of them did.

"Looks like we're going to have to find out, then. and I think I know just the guy who would know.." Tails looked across the street t the blood house and saw Jet, Wave and Storm walking around the front door.

Manic quickly ran outside and up to the Babylon Rogues.

"Where'd that Eagle take my brother?"

"How am I supposed to know? And if I did, why would I tell you?" Jet said, getting in Manic's face. The green hedgehog quickly knocked down the hawk and Storm at the same time. Manic put his knee on Jet's neck.

"now, Tell me where he is, or I'll break your mouth off that ugly face"

"Okay! Roman is heading up to Argo Valley, that's all I heard! Now get off!"

"Where's that?" Manic pushed his knee harder into the Hawk's neck.

"It's-It's about 6 mile past Silver valley, alright?!"

Manic got off the hawk and just before Storm could run at him, Amy knocked him down with her Piko Piko Hammer. She looked over at Wave, then the Swallow took off on her hover board. Manic picked up Jet's board, grinned, and walked back to the car. He popped the trunk, stuffed the board inside and closed the trunk. When him and Amy got back in the car, Tails drove off and out of town and on their way to Argo valley.

* * *

It took me all of ten seconds to decide that I wanted to go with Roman to Argo valley. I've never been there, or even heard of it. but I hear from Roman it's a big city. I'm sitting in a very comfy seat in a row of seats in this large SUV. A couple female eagles and hedgehogs are laying next to me, passed out. When I look out the window, I can see the large stretch of highway we're taking. It's damp from the rain, and everything's dark out. I look over at Roman. He's in the first row of seats near the driver and passenger seats slipping another glass of wine.

I ask him about taking this damn shock collar-harness thing off. He tells me "it's not up to me anymore" which is another way of saying "I'm not letting you go. You're my money maker" I don't mind beating down the weak for money, now. I got used to this whole deal.

I don't want to fall asleep, not while Roman's awake. I still don't completely trust he won't just end me while I'm not paying attention. Then, he falls asleep first in his seat. It's dark in this SUV, so dark I can barely see my own hands. While Roman's sleeping in the first row of seats, I picture myself looking for the switch on this collar, and jumping out of this SUV. But I know that won't end well. finally I just decide to sleep. I might not get any at all when we reach Argo Valley.

I have this weird dream. I'm sitting back home, in station square, just before I left. I'm sitting in a chair next to Tails reading a book. I can't see the title, but it looks like a thick book. I called to Tails to come here. Suddenly, as he looks at me, his face is scarred and burned up. Manic, Amy and Knuckles all walk inside the living room as well, same thing with them. all burned up. I can't stand to look at them. I run away. out the door and into the streets. It's all on fire. I stop and I see him. Scourge. He smiles while he sets my house on fire. Embrace this he tells me. leave it all behind and join us.

That's when I wake up. Roman tells me we're here. I'm a bit shaken by this dream, or nightmare. I couldn't tell because everything about was true. The message was chilling, but true. I did leave it all behind. Now I've joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk with Roman up to this large building in the middle of Argo Valley, everyone around points at me. They know who I am. They've seen the tournament. Roman tells me this building is called the Argo Tower. He says it's 1200 stories high, the biggest building on Mobius. But heights don't scare me.

The only one fear that will never go away is fear of drowning. Anyways, back to the tower. We get inside and two police officers are standing at a desk waiting for us. Roman promptly hands both of them 100 dollars in cash.

"They think I run a business, and I pay em' off to keep them from sniffing around" Roman explains as we walk away and get inside an elevator.

This guy's a genius. Once the doors shut, he pushes the penthouse level button and we wait to get up. I look behind me and I see there is a glass window and I can see all of Argo valley. I start to get a bit scared because of how high we're getting. Roman pulls out his phone and plays on that. While I'm scared on the inside, I try not showing it on the outside. the higher we get up, I'm frightened of the thought of falling back down. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, we get to the top and I'm glad I'm out of that elevator.

We walk inside the office and the moment he opens those doors, all I smell is alcohol. A few of Roman's friends are sitting inside and playing video games on a huge flat screen T.V. they all stop and look at us. Roman switches off the T.V. and sits in his office chair.

"Boys, this is a friend of mine. You probably know him" Roman pours another glass or wine.

"What the" one of Roman's friends calls "Boss, isn't he-"

"He's on our side, isn't that right, Sonic?"

The whole room gets quiet, everyone waiting for an answer. I snatch the bottle of wine from Roman. He gives me a surprised look. A few of his friends stand up and get ready to fight.

"Damn right" I say, drinking straight from the bottle. The guys laugh and I hand the bottle back to Roman. He grins and drinks some more. After we all take turns drinking and passing around the bottle, Roman stands in the middle of the room.

"Now, Sonic. I need to know you're committed to this gang. To us. I've got a way you can prove your worth. I have a small group of would-be heroes trying to "Take this city back" if you can shut them down and make an example of one of them, we all know you're truly one of us"

"Where are these kids, then?" I say. The guys cheer me on and I see Roman grin again. I'm off. I get to the main floor, out to the streets and racing to find these kids. They're sitting in the west end. I can clearly tell who they are just by looking at them. they're all wearing black head bands and black hockey tape. I walk up to them and just stand there. Waiting for one to make a move.

"Whoa. It's…Sonic the hedgehog.." one of the kids says

"I know who it is. You used to be the biggest hero on Mobius. But the money made you turn on us, didn't it? the only real heroes left are his friends and us. I don't have a scrap of respect for you, Sonic"

That's all it took for me to snap. I punch the first kid in the chest, winding him. the next kid runs at me, so I take his punch and grin. He looks terrified, then I kick his legs out, tripping him. the next two jump on me, but I toss them off quickly. I spin kick one in the chest and elbow the next.

The first kid comes back and I duck his punch and lock him in a sleeper hold, my left arm wrapped tightly around his throat. I squeeze hard and he's asleep. the rest look, then run away. I drag the sleeping punk to a more populated area of town and drop him on the side walk.

"This is what happens when you try to be the hero. Don't be one, it never works. Don't make me have to come out here again" I say as I stand over the kid's limp body.

I look around and the whole crowd looks afraid, everyone's eyes widen. I spit on the ground and run back to the Argo Tower. I wait in the lobby, at the main desk. A secretary buzzes up to the penthouse suite. Roman talks on the intercom.

"Great show. Your now officially one of us, Sonic. come on up, champ"

I grin and walk to the elevator. I can't help but feel powerful. Like I** am** the toughest, strongest on Mobius, hell, in the galaxy. That long trip up all 1200 hundred floors starts, but so does my guilt trip. I feel a bit guilty for messing up those kids, but I figure everyone takes a beating sometimes. Another thing I feel bad about is leaving Amy just standing there. I know how far she came to find me. but I'm not the same anymore.

For some reason, all these feelings and memories kick in just as I'm in the elevator. It really was a guilt trip for me. I watch the floor number go up into the 3 digit numbers and I start to feel sick to my stomach. I could fall asleep in here and still be waiting. 10 minutes later, I'm near the top and can't wait to get out. I'm sure this guilty feeling will pass after awhile. Once I get to the top, I'm out of there fast and I sit down on a couch. The guys clap their hands and cheer me on because of what I did.

"I hope those punk kids learn you don't mess with the boss and get away with it. Anyways, tomorrow we'll go check in with some associates, then later in the night we'll go to a few clubs, sound cool?" Roman asks, passing me a glass of wine.

"Yeah" I say. I'm tired from running around, and slowly my guilt goes away. I fall asleep on the couch and hope I don't have another dream like I had on the way here.

* * *

"Tails, stop at this restaurant and ask which way is Argo Valley" Amy says, pointing at a restaurant.

Tails drives the car off the highway and into a parking lot. The three get out and walk into the fast food place. Just before Tails can ask for directions, Manic pushes past him and gets to the front first.

"Yeah, can I get a large number 3 combo with extra fries and-"

"Shut up" Amy says, pushing Manic out of the way and stands at the ordering side "Hello, I was just wondering if you knew the way to Argo Valley from here"

"Yes, it's straight down the freeway, you'll see a big Argo Valley sign-"

"There they are!" A voice yelled. Amy, Manic and Tails turned around and saw Wave pointing at the three.

"Now what?" Manic said

Wave moved out of the way and let in Storm, Jet, Drago, Lynx and Flying Frog, the Destructix. The six surrounded Amy, Manic and Tails. The employees all ran to the back of the kitchen and hid.

"This…don't look good" Manic said, turning to face the enforcers.


	3. Chapter 3

With Sonic asleep in another room, Roman and one of his friends, Talon, stand in a hallway smoking cigars.

"Are you sure he's one of us, man? I mean, the guys a national hero" Talon says, blowing smoke

"I'm quite confident, Talon. I've got him in a Harness that could kill him with the push of a button. And if his friends try and look for him, well I've just put a bounty on them" Roman answers as he coughs out smoke.

"What kind of money are we talking?"

"A million alive…each"

Talon widens his eyes in surprise of the amount. He instantly runs out of the hall and to the elevator. A smile crosses Roman's face and he tosses his cigar.

* * *

"So, this is the big bad crew from station square? Looks like some punk kids to me" Drago says as he circles Manic, Amy and Tails.

"Yeah, well these kids can go a round or two, you wanna dance?" Manic calls to the Wolf.

"lets do this"

And with that, the fight starts. Amy ducks out of the way as Manic and Tails throw punches and kicks everywhere, catching Drago and Storm. The rest of the Destructix run in, pushing tables out of the way. Lynx and flying frog get in, but are taken out quickly by Amy and her Hammer. Wave tries to sneak in with a punch, but Tails catches her arm while Amy tackles her onto the floor. Manic is doubled teamed by Strom and Lynx, but Tails is quick to pull them off. While everyone gets to their feet, Amy jumps over the counter and into the kitchen. She picks up a frying pan in the greaser and throws at Storm. The boiling grease burns his forearm and he yells in pain.

"There's too many of them, we gotta go while we still can!" Tails yells, pushing back Lynx.

"Yeah? Alright, lets get outta here then!" Manic yells back.

Amy, Tails and Manic all run out of the restaurant and into their car with Drago following. Just as Tails shuts his door, Drago gets to the car. He bangs on the car window until it breaks. The glass shatters and Drago tries to get inside. Amy starts the car and speeds off fast, but Drago holds on. Tails tries his best to knock him off his door, but the Wolf doesn't let up. Manic elbows Drago in the head and finally the Wolf lets go and skids across the street. Manic grasps at his elbow after he sees a piece of glass sticking out and blood running.

"You okay?" Tails asks

"Yeah, I'm good. How bout you?" Manic answers

Tails checks his body for any damage.

"I'm fine. How far we going, Amy" Tails asks

"6 miles. That was kinda scary back there" Amy replies, driving fast down the highway.

* * *

Hey Sonic! I the voice wakes me up. I sit up, tired and sore, then Roman walks in the room. Can I get a change of clothes I ask. He tells me he's got someone sending me some tonight. We've got a long day ahead of us he says. He wants to go check in with a few buddies of his and check out some of his old hang outs. I agree to come along. Not like I have much choice.

After the long ride down stairs to the main lobby, we get inside another SUV and ride around town. We reach the downtown area and I see nothing but homeless and poor Mobians. I can't see what's so good about this place or the profit Roman sees. That is until I see the street walking mob. They rob the innocent, steal and get protection payments from local stores and take whatever they want. The only thing is almost half of their money is given to Roman if they want to continue this operation in this city. Once again he impresses me.

As soon as the black SUV rolls up, the street mob immediately stops everything their doing and watch us. Roman gets out first and then I come out. already I can sense the intimidation from all of them. they're all dressed in long black trench coats and sporting sunglasses.

"What's up, boys, long time no see, huh" Roman starts off, lighting a cigar.

He purposely blows smoke in the biggest ones face. I can tell this pisses him off, but one look at me and he stays put.

"Look, we already paid your collector, what do you want?" a small Mobster says.

"Take it easy, Joe. I just came to introduce the champion of the Rogue county Tournament and my new associate. I believe you know him" Roman step back and that's my cue to walk up and stare each of them down.

even though most of them are taller than me, I don't back down. They all know what I can do. They stand, not moving an inch as I circle around the whole group.

"I heard you guys were late paying up a few weeks back. I'll let that one slide, but next time you pay double, and I release Sonic on you. And he doesn't play around so if I were you guys, I wouldn't mess around either, understand?"

Again silence. Then the first mobster nods his head. Roman smiles and blows one last cloud of smoke in their faces before we get back inside the SUV. I see one of them give us the middle finger in the side mirror so I tell the driver to stop and I get out. I walk up quickly to the tough guy and I knock his teeth out with one shot. He hits the ground and the rest just look at me.

"Any other tough guys?" I say. No response. "That's what I thought" I spit on the ground and walk back to the SUV and get in.

"That was gold, man! Those guys won't forget you or mess around now. Hey, I've got someone I want you to meet" Roman says as he passes me a bottle.

We ride to the other side of town, to a large apartment building to be specific. I don't know who we're supposed to meet here but I'm ready for anything in case it gets out of hand. We enter the building and wait in the main hall. Then I hear footsteps coming our way. I'm getting ready for a confrontation, until I get a look at who walks in. it's a fox. A female fox.

"Sonic, this is an old friend I'd like you to meet." Roman says

She looks at me and smiles. I put my guard down and for once I smile. She strikes me as one of the most beautiful Mobians I've ever seen.

"What's your name?" I ask her

"Fiona" she answers

"I'll just let you two get to know each other" Roman walks out, leaving us.

We talk and I tell her about myself. She says she knows all about me. Roman has gotten the word out about me and my reputation. Finally we walk out of the building, out the front door and towards the SUV and join Roman.

For some reason I'm really attracted to her and can't keep my eyes off. She sits next to me and Roman in the front. I don't care where we're going, jut as long as she comes with us.

The SUV takes us to a crowed club. I wonder whose inside, then Roman tells me it's a club for only the criminals, thugs and low life's that are on his network of associates. We get inside and the party starts. Me and Fiona sit at a large round table and a waiter gives us free drinks. Roman talks with a few of his friends and everyone else is out on the dance floor. The lights flash and go around while the loud music blares in the club. I don't exactly like the type of music but I'm not here to dance.

The more I drink, the more my head spins, but then I control it. me and Fiona talk for hours on that club. "Enter Sandman" by Metallica comes on and the whole place cheers loudly. They all start to head bang to it. Soon there are fights on the middle of the dance floor. But this is a normal thing in this club. Kind of reminds me of the blood house.

After the fights, the head banging and drinking, it's time to leave. me, Fiona, Roman and a few more of his friends get inside the SUV. We ride back to the Argo Tower and inside. We all cramp inside the elevator. my head is spinning and I'm twice as scared of this elevator breaking on us. the heat in that elevator is high. I'm actually sweating in there.

We reach the top floor and one by one we all fall face first on the floor. We laugh and get up. Roman takes his friends into a large room while me and Fiona go into a small room. Me and Fiona start talking, then all of a sudden she starts to kiss me. we get closer and lock lips in the middle of that room. It seemed like the kiss lasted an hour before she finally pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that the minute I saw you" Fiona says

"Why stop, then?" I grin.

Again she comes to me and we kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Roman and his buddies watching from the doorway. I don't care. we keep kissing for while until we both pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm the first one awake, that I know of, when I go to check the time. 4:47 Am. It's still dark out and the city lights are blinding for how much my head is spinning. I look over on the couch and see Fiona sleeping. Just before I can go lay down again, I hear the sound of a lighter igniting. I look over and see the Eagle smoking another cigar.

"Hard to believe the night's not over, eh?" Roman says.

I just look at him, then sit next to Fiona. He blows a perfect ring of smoke and offers me a puff. I shake my head no.

"Still trying to keep your lungs clean, huh? I can see why, you need all the speed you can handle. I know of one supplement that will double or triple how fast you go"

My eyes meet his and he grins because he knows I'm interested. He walks outside the room and I hear him pick up a box. He walks back in and drops it on the floor. It's a large brown mini crate with the words "Fragile" written all over.

"It's new. In fact, I'm the first to get my hands on it. I'd try it out, but I have to meet some more associates later today. You know, when the sun comes up"

As I stand up, I see him puff his cigar again. I walk over to the crate and look at it. I lean over and open it. What I see kind of shocks me. Long, Thin Glass containers that are glowing Purple. I hold one up in my hand and look.

"I guess you're supposed to drink it. I'm not sure, I've never taken it. You'll be the first"

I think to myself why not. I gulp it down fast and it immediately kicks in. I start to feel heavy on my feet, like I'm going to fall over it I move. My first step almost knocks me off balance. Roman laughs and then his expression changes when all of a sudden I'm running upside down the whole room, even on the ceiling. I'm surprising myself. Here I am defying gravity and running around the ceiling. I look around and all I see is a black and purple blur.

"Man, that's kinda freaky" I hear Roman say.

I stop running and stand in front of the Eagle. I look him in the eyes and he steps back quickly.

"Your eyes…they're all black and purple...You should get that checked out"

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror, and I see for myself. This might scare everyone else, but to me, this is pretty cool. I could just imagine how intimidated everyone will be now. Then the thought of what Fiona will think hits me. I quickly go back into the room and walk up to Roman.

"Is there a way I can get my eyes to go back to normal?" I ask, franticly looking for something to help.

"Try this" the Eagle hands me a tiny bottle of eye drops.

I take it from him and put droplets in my eyes. It stings momentarily but then goes away. I run inside the bathroom and look again. It does nothing to help. I pour the whole bottle in my eyes, but nothing happens.

"I think you're just gonna have to just wear sunglasses until it wears off" Roman suggests. I look over and sigh.

* * *

After driving a few miles down the highway, Amy stops and parks the car on the outskirts of a city. She, Manic and Tails camp out for the night. Amy leaves the car and walks down a dark, dimly lit street until she finds a Pay phone. She's going to call Vanilla and ask how everything back home is.

Just as she walks up to the pay phone, a loud chuckle scares her. The pink hedgehog looks around. She sees nothing so she reluctantly grabs the phone. After she drops one quarter in the machine, she hears footsteps running and it gets louder. Before she can react, she held up against a wall. She drops the phone when she sees who it is.

"How you doing, Pinky..."

"HELP!-"

Before Amy can scream out, a hand covers her mouth. She looks at the hand, then up to his face. The familiar face of Scourge pops out of the darkness. He smiles and leans against Amy, holding her tight on the wall.

"Haven't you heard it's not a good idea to be walking the streets at night alone? Thugs like me could be crawling around"

Amy's muffled screams puts a bigger smile on the twisted Hedgehog's face.

"Word's going around you and your super team are looking for blue. There's also word of a reward for each of you. just letting ya know" Scourge looks Amy in the eyes and laughs.

"I'm not the type of Hedgehog to hit a girl. I'm really a nice guy if you get to know me. listen, if I was you, I wouldn't waste my time looking for Him. I'll tell you this once: Go Home. Forget him"

Scourge slowly lets go of Amy and runs off into the darkness. Amy stands on the sidewalk with a blank look. She can't believe what just happened, and what Scourge told her. The only thing that pulls her out of this trance is the sound of the telephone beeping because it's been off the receiver for awhile. Amy puts the phone back on the machine and walks away. she hears Tails calling her name from down the street. She walks back to the car and both her and Tails get back in.

"Guys, they're looking for us" Amy says

"Who is" Tails asks

"Whoever Sonic's with. They've got a reward for our capture"

"Your kidding right? Manic asks, half asleep in the back seat.

"I'm not. I've actually have goose bumps from what just happened"

"What? What happened?" Tails asks

"He came up to me. he held me against the wall and told me all of this"

"Who?"

"Scourge. I swear it was him. he-he had that same leather jacket and he spoke the same way. It had to be him"

The three sit in silence, then eventually go to sleep. Amy and Tails sat in the driver and passenger seats and pushed them back so they could lay back. Manic fell asleep fast in the back seat. As they tried to sleep, the sound of laughing sounded out. Tails was the first to look out his window. He saw nothing, then a loud bang on the back window scared everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a voice yelled.

Amy pushed her seat up, started the car and drove out of the city as fast as she could. Tails and Manic are both wide awake now. Once she was back on the highway, Amy turned off the car and sat in horror at what just happened.

"Jesus, he really must want us gone" Manic said. All three breathed heavily and their hearts were beating fast.

"But why is he trying to send us away from danger and being capture? Why would he tell me about it?" Amy asked.

"That guys just messed up in the head. hope he isn't following us" Tails said, looking out his window.

The sun was starting to come up and neither of the three have had any sleep. The best thing to do was get some while they can before the enforcers and hunters come out. Again all three went back to where they were 20 minutes ago. They trying to sleep in their car on the side of the highway.

"Is he still worth it, Amy?..." was the very last thing that Manic said.

"I Don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the afternoon, Amy, Tails and Manic are given a rude Awaken when The Babylon Rogues, Drago Wolf and Lynx circle around their car and start calling them on. Amy's response was to lock the doors and start up the engine. She stepped on both the gas and brake pedal, making the tires squeal and a thick cloud of smoke come up. The big group backed because they knew the car was going to hit them.

At that same moment, Manic opened his door. Drago came running at the door but then Amy drove the car in reverse and the door hit the Wolf fast and knocked him down.

Amy hit the gas and Manic shut his door. The car flew down the highway with the Rogues in pursuit. Only 20 seconds into the chase, the car started to slow down and that's when Amy noticed the car was out of gas. She swerved to the side of the highway and Manic jumped out first, hitting Storm.

When the car completely stopped, Tails and Amy got out and brawled with Jet and Wave. Soon, Drago and Lynx caught up and Tails knew the numbers weren't in their favor.

"MANIC, GO! RUN!" Tails yelled, on the ground wrestling with Jet.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" Manic called back

Amy got free from Wave long enough to grab a hold of Storm's face.

"Go! We'll be alright, just get help!" Amy yelled as Waved jumped on her.

Manic ran to the car, opened the trunk and pulled out Jet's first Hover board the green hedgehog stole. Manic whipped it at Drago and Lynx, then quickly picked it up and took off down the highway. All 5 thugs circled Amy and Tails.

"You think this is funny?" Storm said, holding Amy by the neck and putting up his burned Forearm. Amy spit in his face, so Storm held her back as Jet, Lynx and Drago began beating down Tails.

"LET HIM GO!" Amy screamed, but to no avail. The beating continued for 10 minutes before they decided to stop.

"We're going to take you two pests in to the boss. And we're getting that reward, isn't that right, boys?" Storm said as he raised his fist and the rest of the thugs raised theirs as well.

Once Amy was let go she ran to Tails' side and checked on him. He was bleeding out of his nose and had a big cut on his forehead.

"You bastards!" Amy screamed.

Two Black SUV's came riding up to the big group. Storm and Jet picked up Amy, still trying to fight away but the two are too strong. Drago picked up Tails and put him inside one SUV while Amy was taken inside the other. The SUV with Tails inside drove off while the other stayed in one spot.

"What the-why aren't we going?!" Amy yelled.

"Looks like you've got a visitor who wants to see you" Storm said. The Driver turned around and smiled. It was Scourge. Storm laughed then hopped out, leaving Amy alone with the twisted Hedgehog.

"Where are you going?!" Amy asked, banging on the windows. Storm joined Jet and Wave and the Rogues rode off on their Boards. Before Amy could try to get out, all the doors were locked.

"Now, didn't I tell you to just go home and forget about him? I did. About 10 hours ago, sweetie" Scourge said in a menacing tone. Amy, sitting in the back of the SUV, said nothing.

"lets go for a ride, pinky. I wanna show you around"

Scourge started up the SUV and drove down the highway. Once Tails woke up, he saw where he was and tried to get out, but was held down by Drago Wolf.

"Don't try it, kid"

Scourge drove down a deserted, dirt road and looked up to his mirror every few seconds to make sure Amy wasn't trying anything.

"So are you taking to Argo Valley or not?" Amy called to Scourge.

"Oh course, how else am I getting the million dollars?" Scourge answered.

"Are they taking Tails there too?"

"Lets not think about what they're going to do to him and worry about what's going on now"

"WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO HIM?!"

"Take it Easy, Pinky. Lets just say they're taking a detour. He'll be there when we arrive. Now sit back and enjoy the view"

Amy sat in her seat upset and worried about what's happening to Tails. Scourge drives the SUV into Argo Valley and stops across the street from a park. A few younger Hedgehogs, Foxes and Bears are playing.

"Why did you take me here?" Amy asks.

"I want you to see something" Scourge answers, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"What am I looking at? A bunch of kids playing?" Amy looks out her window.

"Keep watching"

The squeal of tires sounds out and a blue muscle car stops in the middle of the street. Sonic jumps out and walks towards the kids. Amy bangs on her window and screams the Blue Hedgehog's name.

Sonic yells at the kids and when one of their fathers comes running up to him, Sonic spin kicks him to the ground and yells at his son.

Look at your dad, boy! He's a loser, and when you grow up, so will you! Amy stops banging at the window and looks on in shock. Fiona comes out of the muscle car and hugs onto Sonic. The two kiss and get back inside the car, and speed away.

"Do you see now? Hope you got a good look, Amy. He's not worth anybody's time. He's not worth helping. He's like me, the average scum bag" Scourge says

"That's not him, it can't be…" Amy looked to the floor and said nothing else.

"It is him. This is the guy you guys came so far to see and try to help, and because of him, your days may be over. There is no helping someone like him. He's changed into something else, Amy. Just sit back and watch the show roll on"

Scourge started up the SUV again and drove off into the city. He passed Sonic's muscle car a few blocks down the road and honked at him. Unknowing of who this was inside the SUV, Sonic honked back.

He figured it was just Roman riding around town, but when he looked at the back window, he saw Amy through the window. He stopped the car in the middle of a busy street and other cars honked at him.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked

"I saw…Nothing, never mind" Sonic answered. He looked back for the SUV, but it was long gone. Sonic stepped on the gas and sped off through the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 4 in the afternoon I get a call from Roman. I ask Fiona to get my phone out my pocket. She pulls it out of my Sweater pocket and clicks the speaker button. Roman speaks and tells me he wants me and Fiona to come to the Argo tower to see somebody. I have a feeling I already know who it is.

I tell him okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes. I turn the car around and head back to the Argo Tower. I cut through some few red lights and cause two cars to crash but I don't care, I actually stop and yell at them. I look in the side mirror and see myself. It's not how I want to be seen as but it's better than being what I was.

"Lets go, Sonic" Fiona says. I'm just sitting in the middle of the street looking at myself.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that, we'll go when I say so" I tell her. I have no clue why but I'm angry at the moment. I get back in my seat and drive.

"Calm down, I'm just saying, we have to go meet Roman.."

"Like I said, we'll get there when I say so, so cool it"

I drive back to the tower and we both get out. I hand my keys to one of Roman's personal Drivers and tell him Don't scratch the paint or it's your head. He nods and drives off. We get inside the building, I hit the button for the elevator and we wait.

I look at Fiona and grab her hand. I tell her I'm sorry about earlier and then it's quiet again. We get inside and I push the penthouse suite button. The long ride upstairs begins.

I look out the Glass window in the elevator and in the distance I see dozens of Cop cars gathering. I think nothing of it and wait to get upstairs. Once we reach the top floor, I walk out first, and go into Roman's office. His buddy Jack is only there.

"On the roof" he tells me, then points at a door.

Me and Fiona open it and walk up the staircase. Out one last door, and we're on the roof. I can see the whole city from here. I can even see where the sun is setting. I'm too busy admiring the view to notice everyone's behind me.

"Hey. Over here" Roman yells.

Me and Fiona both walk toward him. I find him standing with a few thugs I beat up in the past; Drago Wolf, Lynx, Flying Frog and the Babylon Rogues. When they back up I see the real guests. Amy, kneeling over Tails. I'm guessing they wanted a punching bag and he was the only one around. Roman greeted us and Amy gave me the coldest look I've ever seen. Tails looked up, then looked away.

"Welcome. Sonic, I've got you your final test to prove your worth here with us. As you can tell, we've started it for you" Roman says. He pulls out yet another cigar and smokes it.

"Your friends. The friends you **used** to run with. One Loves you like a brother, and the other just loves you. What I want you to do is finish off The fox. Show us who your loyalty lies with. Make the Right decision, Sonic"

Amy looks me dead in the eye. I smile, take off my sunglasses and put them back in my sweater pocket, then I walk in front of her and Tails.

"The right decision. Alright. I've been wanting to do this the moment I met you. It was everybody who claimed to be 'My Friend' that stopped me. But now that no one can stop me, I can give you what I've held inside for so long" I say.

I'm looking directly at Amy and Tails. Roman laughs and I raise one fist up, then I attack.

I turn around quicker than ever and go for Storm, then Jet and Drago. The big guns. Roman's laughter stops and now I have just about everyone on that rooftop coming at me. I swing at everyone insight and then Wave runs at me with a knife. Amy jumps up quickly and not only disarms the Swallow, but they have their own fight. By now I've taken down Storm and Jet. I still have Lynx, Flying Frog and Drago piling on me. I give Lynx a few good punches and he backs off.

"Get him! toss him off my building!" Roman orders.

Just then I'm now getting pushed to the side. I'm getting closer to the edge. I try my best to push back but then Storm and Jet start to push harder. I can't hold off any longer and I'm shoved off the side. All I see is the ground coming closer to me.

The last thing I hear is the sound of sirens in the distance. I shut my eyes and wait for the impact. It doesn't come. I feel two hands grab onto me and I open my eyes. Tails.

We say nothing and he tosses me back up. The thugs are surprised by this, Then they start to run at me again. That is until a giant Hammer comes crashing into all of them like a bowling ball. Amy runs up to Fiona and goes to punch her but the Fox barrels out of the way and back into the building. Just then I feel the most intense pain I've ever felt in my life shoot up my back. The Collar.

"You made the wrong choice, Sonic. you had it all, and you threw it away for them?" Roman says.

Amy runs at the Eagle but Roman raises up the switch to Sonic's collar. She stops herself and curses. Roman, Amy and Tails see the cops coming towards the building.

"I'm not going down for this. I'll see you in the afterlife, Sonic" Roman says.

The Robotized Eagle jumps off the side of the building with the Switch. Tails jumps after him and nose dives into the Eagle. Tails grabs a hold of him and the two fight in mid air. Tails flies to the left and goes closer to the ground. He is able to take the remote from Roman and the fight ends.

"Why are you trying to save me?!" Roman yells.

"Who said I'm saving you?" Tails answers.

The fox flies back up a few stories and goes full speed at the building. Just before impact, Tails kicks off Roman and the Eagle hits a glass window on the side of the building and lies in pain on the floor. Tails hits the off button on the switch and makes his way back up.

The moment the collar is turned off, Sonic slowly gets to his feet and starts to spin dash. Amy grabs him by the arm and stops him.

"Sonic, no. No more running. Just stay here and let them help you" Amy says.

"They're not gonna help me. Incarceration is heading my way, Amy. Look at everything I did. Life in prison is what I'll get if I stay" Sonic answers

"Look, we didn't come all this way for nothing. We all love you, Sonic. I think we both know this isn't you. Everybody else might not think of you as a hero, but you're still the biggest hero to me. but every hero takes responsibility for their actions. So please, just let them take you in"

Sonic stands next to Amy and thinks for a few seconds. He sees Helicopters and a street full of police. He takes his glasses out of his Sweater pocket and throws them away.

"You know Amy, I always hated to admit I was wrong, and I still do. But this is something I can't run from anymore. I would rather spend the rest of my life in prison with you guys seeing me here and there, then Running from everything again"

Amy smiles and hugs Sonic. Amy looks up in Sonic's blackened eyes and they look at each other. They come in closer and go to kiss. Just then, a helicopter shines a light on the two.

"Step Away from the Suspect!" a swat team officer calls from a megaphone.

Amy reluctantly lets go of Sonic's hand and backs away. Several ropes come down from the helicopter and 4 swat team officers come down. Sonic puts his hands behind his back and they arrest him. Tails comes up behind Amy and watches what happens. She turns and looks at him, Then she starts to cry, so Tails hugs her. As the swat team pulls him away, Sonic looks at Amy and Tails and nods. Tails nods back and watch as he is taken back into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails holds onto Amy and flies off the side of the Argo Tower and down to the ground. The two watch as Sonic is arrested and being pulled around by the Swat team. Tails looks over At a large T.V screen on the side of a building downtown. The local news is broadcasting the arrest of Sonic and Roman. finally, the two get to street level and are met by The Chaotix.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Tails asks Vector

"We've been tracking these scumbags since the day you guys left. We've been to 12 different cities now, but we were always too late. But thanks to Manic, we got here just in time to take down some of Scourges' boys" Vector answers

Manic walks up to Amy and Tails and high fives The fox.

"I called Vector just after I got away, and I waited up for him. I would've been here earlier, but I helped these guys take down some punks" Manic says

"The boys up on the roof got the rest of the punks. Those Rogues and The Destructix" Vector says, putting down his walkie-talkie on the hood of a police truck.

Roman is the first out of the building. He is held by 2 Swat team officers.

"I'll get you damn kids, just you wait!" Roman calls to the gang.

"Sure, buddy" Manic says

"Look, there's Sonic" Charmy says

The Swat team pulls Sonic out of the building and Vector stops them.

"Lets give them a minute, boys" Vector and the Swat team stand back and let Sonic walk to the gang.

"Listen, guys" Sonic starts "I'm sorry about everything, I should've-"

"Stop, Sonic" Manic says, putting his hand on Sonics' shoulder "We all make mistakes, bro. you know we'll be here for you when you get out"

"Yeah, Sonic. sure, this ride was hell, but at least we have something to laugh about when we're old and grey" Tails jokes.

"And don't ever do this again, okay?" Amy asks

"I got it. Thanks guys" Sonic answers.

One by one Amy, Tails and Manic hug Sonic.

"I'd hug you guys back, but I'm in handcuffs" Sonic says

"It's cool. We know you care, dude" Manic says, looking in his brothers' eyes ".Anne what's up with your eyes, bro?"

"Drugs. Don't do them" Sonic answers

"Got it" Manic says

Two Swat team officers take Sonic by the arms and put him inside the back of a big Swat truck. The gang watches as the Swat team take Sonic, Roman and the others away.

"I'm sure you guys don't want to be stuffed back in that small car on the way back home, so I've arranged a special helicopter ride for you" Vector says

"Sweet! I ride shotgun!" Manic says excitingly.

"You don't get to ride 'Shotgun' in the helicopter. You ride in the back, hotshot" Vector calls to Manic.

"As long as we don't have to sit in that car, anymore. By the way, how are we gonna get it back to Vanilla?" Amy asks

"You let me worry about that. Our rides here, lets move" Vector orders.

The gang hops inside the helicopter and take a ride back to Station Square. They pass the Swat team trucks and wave down at them, hoping Sonic sees them.

One Month later, Sonic sits in his single jail call late one night and waits for his trial. He lies down on his bed and reads a magazine. He sees himself and Amy hugging on the cover, then reads the title. _Back on our side?_ Sonic smiles, then hears the sound of knocking on his barred glass window. He stands up and looks out of his 2nd storey window. few more rocks hit the bars. He looks down at the ground and sees Scourge hiding in the shadows.

"What's up Blue, you look good behind bars" Scourge calls to Sonic from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asks

"I just came to wish you the best of luck in whatever Prison they put you in. You know, because you and your friends put most of the criminals in there"

"What do you care for"

"I don't. I just wish I could see what happens to you when you get behind those walls. Oh yeah, I have someone here who wants to visit you"

Sonic looks over at the sidewalk and sees Fiona Fox walk up to Scourge. She Grins and waves at Sonic. Scourge holds onto her and laughs. Sonic says nothing and lies back down on his bed. He hears a police siren and Scourge yells "Gotta go, see ya around, Blue! haha!"

The next week, Sonic's trial starts and everyone in Station Square comes out to watch Sonics' fate unfold. Some Mobians from different cities show up to watch. Once he enters the courthouse, they all give him a dirty look and curse at him. He sees his friends in the crowd watching and he waves at them. Sonic sits down and looks beside him to see his assigned lawyer giving him a dirty look.

"Nice to meet you, too" Sonic says to the lawyer.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are charged with Arson, Robbery, Theft, 14 counts of assault and attempted murder, how do you plead?" The judge asks

Sonic leans over to his lawyer and whispers to him.

"Why do I have so many charges?" Sonic asks quietly

"Your friends from Argo Valley blamed you for everything. The Eagle spilled most of it" The lawyer answers back.

"Son of a bitch…Alright, I've got a plan" Sonic says. He stands up and looks at the judge "I plead not guilty"

"Mr. Hedgehog, the evidence on you is substantial and the other accused suspects have already testified against you, are you sure you want to go on with the trial?" The judge asks

"Yes, Sir" Sonic answers, looking the judge in the eyes "Sure, they all might have put all of this on me, but if you take a blood test from me, you will find traces of a bio-Chemical drug I was given by Roman Victor which in case fueled my actions, and I was not aware of what was going on" Sonic says.

The judge looks at a few police officers and the whole crowd talks among themselves quietly.

"I will allow a drug test, and if it tests positive for this bio-chemical, then it will show you had no intention of doing what you did. Court will Continue tomorrow 10:30 A.M sharp" The judge bangs his gavel and the police officers take Sonic back to his jail cell. They shove him back in his cell and slam the door.

"When do I get my phone call?" Sonic asks

"When I win the lottery, now shut up" An officer orders

Sonic sits on his bed and reads his book again. He hears a clang against the side of his jail cell and looks up.

"You've got a visitor" The officer says

Sonic stands up and sees Amy standing in front of the bars.

"Hey, I hope they at least lower your sentence when this test comes back" Amy says

"Me too. I'm kinda paranoid that all those drugs might have cleared from my system and then I have no case. But you never know" Sonic answers

"If you had to spend 5 years or 25 years in prison, you know we'd always visit you, Sonic" Amy says. She reaches through the bars and holds Sonics' hand tightly.

"I know" Sonic says

"Times up" an officer calls to Amy. She lets go of Sonics' hand and walks out.

_**Lets just hope for the best**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day of Sonics' trial begins. He is walked into the courthouse and to his defense desk. He looks over at the judge and looks back into the crowd watching him. He sees his friends sitting a few seats behind him and he waves. The loud bang of the gavel makes him turn around quickly and sit down.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog, we've administered the drug test and are currently awaiting the results" The judge says loudly

"Okay, sir" Sonic answers

A big Bear in a police outfit walks in and hands the test back to the judge. He opens the envelope and puts on his glasses. He looks over at Sonic and passes the test to another officer. He slaps it down in front of Sonic.

"It says here you tested negative for a bio-chemical or any type of drug for that matter" The judge says

"That's impossible…" Sonic says, holding the test

"Which would suggest you had full knowledge of what you were doing, knowing you were breaking the law and you still committed the crimes with a clear mind" The judge picks up his gavel and stares at Sonic

"I hereby sentence Sonic the hedgehog to 25 years in prison with no possibility of bail for the full sentence" The judge bangs his gavel and two police officers grab Sonic by the arms and drag him out.

"No! You can't take him!" Amy shouts.

She runs over to Sonic but Tails and Manic hold her back.

"It's alright, Amy. I'll be fine" Sonic says as he is dragged out of the courthouse.

Amy, Tails and Manic get back to Manics' house and sit in his living room.

"Something's not right" Tails says "He should've tested positive for that"

"You thinking what I am?" Manic asks

"Yeah. Someone must've messed with that test, and I bet Roman had something to do with it" Tails says

"If that's true, we have to go tell the police right now and before they send Sonic to prison" Amy stands up and rushes out the door first. Manic and Tails look at each other, then run after her.

"Wait!" Tails yells to Amy. She stops and looks back at him.

"I'm going to call Vector and see if he can get them to re-test Sonic. I doubt that if we go in there and tell them someone messed with the test, we'll get anywhere" Tails pulls out his phone and calls Vector.

The three wait on the side walk until Vector, Charmy and Espio ride up in their large police truck. Tails gets in the front while Manic and Amy jump inside the back of the truck. Tails explains what's going on to Vector and he drives them to the police headquarters. Once inside, Vector and Tails rush into the chief of polices' office.

"Sir, I think there's been a mistake. My friend Sonic should've tested positive for that drug test" Tails says

"Yeah? Well, I'll assure you, Miles, these drug tests are 99.9 percent accurate. I don't believe there was any mistake" The chief answers

"With all due respect sir, I think you're wrong. Sonic was completely intoxicated when he was arrested last week and he was still suffering from side effects in his jail cell all week. I'm pleading you, sir, give him that drug test again" Tails explains

"Vector, why do you associate you and your team with whack jobs like this kid?" The chief says

"Sir, he's been one of my close friends for years" Vector answers "And I think he's right on this one"

Tails looks over at the first police officer at the door. He remembers the cop from Argo Valley.

"Wait, why are police officers from Argo Valley here? There is video proof they are crooked cops. I distinctly remember this guy from the surveillance video in the Argo Tower taking a bride from Roman Victor!" Tails says

The officer looks at him, then back at the police chief.

"Sir, that's not true!" The officer says

"No, take a look at the video and see for yourself, that's him!" Tails shouts

The officer tries to run, but Vector grabs him by the shoulder and holds him against the wall

"Bad idea, buddy" Vector says

The chief rolls the video on his T.V and they all watch. They can clearly see Roman handing the money to this police officer.

"Well, it seems we have a crooked cop here" The chief grabs the first police officer and handcuffs him "Good work, detective. You too, Miles"

"What about Sonic?" Tails asks

"He's on the bus to Prison Island as we speak" The Chief says

"We've got to get him back here!" Tails says. He looks over at Vector

"I can't help you with that, I don't have the authority to stop a prison bus, but the Chief does" Vector says.

"I'll go with you. No one deserves an unfair trial, even Sonic the Hedgehog" The chief says "Boys! Take this one and book the rest of his men that came here, they're all crooked. I've got a bus to catch"

Tails, Vector and the Chief run out of his office and into the hallway.

"What happened?" Amy asks

"We have to stop that bus from going to Prison Island!" Tails runs out of the building and to the street.

The Chief jumps inside his police cruiser while Vector gets in his police truck with Amy, Tails, Manic, Charmy and Espio. They race out of the city and onto the country side. Somewhere out on this dirt road is the large prison shuttle bus carrying 50 criminals, including Sonic and Roman.

On that bus, there is a large cage in the very back that Sonic sits inside by himself. He looks at the front and sees Roman giving a rolled up bundle of money to a police officer with a shotgun. The officer gives Roman a large ring with many keys on it, and Roman takes one. Roman, Drago, Jet and Storm walk to the back of the bus and to the cage. Roman unlocks the cage door and the four walk in.

"You think your little drug test plan was going to work?" Roman calls to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog stands up to face all four and says nothing.

"Just because we're all heading for prison doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in there, or here" Jet says

"What'd you have in mind?" Sonic asks.

Storm hits Sonic in the gut and knocks him down. They yell at him to get up so he does and he is knocked down again.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, Sonic" Roman says

"Enjoy it while you can…" Sonic answers


	9. Chapter 9

The police chief spots the bus so he speeds up and turns on his sirens and lights as a signal to stop. The bus doesn't slow dowm, it only goes faster and races down the road which angers the chief.

He picks up his walkie-talkie from the dash board and calls Vector, who is just down the road following him in a police truck.

"Damn it, I think the bus has been taken over, Vector" The chief on the radio says.

"Roman must've paid off the cops on the bus, that's how he was able to get Sonic on their with him, and I'm guessing he also got his thugs to come too" Tails says

"What should we do, then?" Charmy asks

"We're gonna have to stop that bus ourselves" Manic says

"On it" Vector says, picking up his walkie-talkie "Sir, we're knocking that bus off the road"

"Sounds good to me. bring it down, Detective" The police chief answers

Vector steps on the gas and the heavy duty truck speeds up to the police cruiser, then Vector speeds past the Chief. The truck races up next to the large shuttle bus and rams into the side.

A rogue police officer opens the front doors of the shuttle bus, aims his shotgun and shoots at the Truck. Vector has to swerve away from the bus to avoid the shots.

"Go on the other side, Vector. He can't shoot from the drivers side" Amy says

The Croc slows down, goes to the other side of the shuttle bus and begins ramming this side. The bus doors close, a window breaks and the officer puts the barrel of the shotgun out of the window. Just before the next shot, Vector slows down and the shot misses the truck.

"We're not gonna be able to run it off the road without taking a bullet" Vector says, waiting up for the police chief to catch up "Any other plans?"

Tails looks out the back window and sees the police Chief coming behind. He looks back to the shuttle bus, and gets an idea.

"Vector, I'm gonna fly out next to the bus. When I jump out of the truck, hit the bus with everything you can, and do it fast. Go for the back tires, and make sure it tips over" Tails says

"What?! No! don't do this!" Amy screams

"Trust me" Tails says

The fox opens his door, jumps out, flies in the air and makes his way to the bus. Vector hits the gas and speeds up next to the bus tires. The Police officer with the shotgun opens the front bus doors again and gets on the steps.

He aims his shot, pointing the shotgun at Tails while the fox hovers in the air. Tails closes his eyes and waits for anything to happen, whether it be the truck flipping or the gunshot. Just then, the bus skids to the left, the sound of the tires screeching rings out, Tails flies back away from the bus. Both prisoners and police officers shout out terror.

Vector stops his truck and everyone watches as the bus flips on its side and slides across the dirt road. As soon as the bus stops, Tails flies over and makes his way into the bus through the front doors. Some inmates get up and run out of the bus, getting past Tails while the Fox looks for Sonic.

He sees Roman and Jet laying in the ruble of a couple seats and broken glass, then Tails spots Sonic. The hedgehog lays inside the cage, bleeding but still alive.

"Sonic, are you Okay?" Tails says as he gets inside the battered cage and kneels next to his Friend

"Yeah, I'm good" Sonic says, grasping his shoulder.

Tails helps Sonic up and they slowly make their way through the bus that's flipped on it's side. The two trip over the seats and bodies, but make it to the front. Tails helps Sonic out of the doors and onto the ground. Sonic looks back at the bus and sees the damage.

"Hell of a way to stop a bus, huh" Sonic says

"Couldn't think of any other way" Tails answers

The two laugh and then Vector and everyone come out of the truck, then the police Chief walks up. Sonic hugs everyone, then looks at the chief.

"You know hedgehog, you're one tough kid, I'll give you that. But we still have a job to do, and you still have to come in" The Chief says

"I know. What about the guys that took off?" Sonic asks

"We'll handle it. We have to get going, Vector, you and your team wait here for re-enforcements. I'll take him back" The Chief answers

"I'm going with you" Amy says, holding onto Sonics' hand

"Me too" Tails adds

"Alright, but someone's sitting in the back with him" The Chief says

"Guess I'm stuck on guard duty with you guys" Manic says, looking at The Chaotix, then back at Sonic "You take it easy, bro. I'll see ya around"

"You too, Manic" Sonic says

The two fist pound then Sonic, Tails, Amy and the Chief get in the police cruiser. Manic sees Roman trying to sneak away so the hedgehog runs up and kicks the Eagle back to the ground.

Sonic sits in the back seat of the police cruiser with Amy while Tails gets in the passenger seat next to the Chief. The cruiser races off into the city and when they get there, Most of the cops have already gone out to help The Chaotix and Manic with the prisoners and try to find the ones that escaped.

The police Chief puts Sonic in a jail cell then explains everything to the rest of the force.

With the evidence given and the testimony of the police Chief, Sonic would be given another trial.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks pass and Sonics' New trial gets started. Only Roman and Jet were sent to Prison Island, the rest managed to escape from the bus crash. In the court, the judge looks over all the new evidence.

A countless amount of lawyers, both defending and opposing Sonic, enter the court room and state their case to the jury. Through it all, Sonic doesn't look nervous about what's going to happen to him. After a week of the court going on and on, a final verdict is reached.

"Mr. Hedgehog, given the evidence from this case, I hereby sentence you to ten years on Prison Island with the chance of parole after 7 years" The judge says

Sonic nods and looks back at his friends, who go to the stand behind his defence desk. One by one he hugs everyone and they tell him they're going to visit him everyday. Tails is the last one to hug Sonic, then the blue Hedgehog is taken away by 2 police officers.

Sonic is driven in a separate Shuttle bus from anyone else to Prison Island, a remote Island away from Civilization. The bus crosses the long bridge over the waters and onto the Island. Sonic is taken out of the bus and walked into the booking section.

After his information is placed into the prison database, Sonic is taken into the area called "General population" because most of the inmates live there. Sonic is taken to cell on the 3rd floor of General population level and he sits on a bed. He has this cell to himself.

**Sonic**

I lived the life of a criminal, so I had to pay the price like one, which I had no problem doing. They say prison is the scariest place to be, but it's not so bad. Sure you get into fights with lots of tough guys with weapons, and the food might make you sick, but it's not all bad.

I got a job packing and loading up delivery trucks for the cafeteria, and it pays good. Some of the guards are cool, but others aren't so nice. And the showering, well, I choose not to unless I really have to.

I ran into a few guys that we put here a long time ago and got into a few scraps. Then I seen him, Roman. He walks with his crew, they act real tough but every fight they've been in they've lost.

Just last week I ran into old Dr. Eggman, or Ivo as he's called now. In here, he's the guy everyone picks on. He thinks he's on everyones good side but most of the inmates gate his guts. Sometimes he can be alright to be around.

Things in here are pretty balanced out. I don't have that much trouble here in any part of this Prison. I guess this was the only prison to broadcast that fighting tournament, and everyone saw me beat Sleuth and win. I have some of these guys' respect but not so much from other guys.

I regularly hit the exercise yard and try to get bigger just to show I'm no push over in here. The gang kept their promises and they see me everyday. I Get love letters from Amy but I tell her were always gonna be just friends. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have.

It's been about a year since I first stepped into this prison, and since then not much has happened. I hope it stays that way. I've gotten used to the way things go around here. I'm actually getting to like this place.

It's hard to believe one year ago, I was living the life of a thug, a criminal and I had Power. but when the choice came, I think I made the right one when I threw it all away. Family is family, no amount or money of power can change that. I May be the most hated guy on Mobius, but at least I'm at peace with my friends.

Now, I only have 9 more years of this then I can truly go home.

** The End**


End file.
